Talk:Legendary Legion
The Duelis Games Names of the participants: Elsa, Thorin Evandar, Kaosu, Crystalial, Armin Leoni Renke, Zoe Ristreamne ---- Round 2 "Due to the absence of Renke, this round will automatically go to Elsa. I am afraid that Zoe, Renke and Crystalial will be inactive and so the final round must begin now. I apologise to these three and deeply regret the decision to opt you out of the Duelis Games." Round 3 -My eyes gleam in anticipation and curiosity as to who will emerge as the deputy, the future of the legion. I stand tall on my perch and announce as the crowd dies down at the opening of my beak- "My dear people, I stand here now, for the moment you have all been waiting for. Who will be the future leader? Your protector? He, or she, with the same responsibilities as I? We shall find out." ~Aquila ((Elsa vs Thorin)) __________________________________________________________________________________ Okay - guys ... I know Valiantis or whatever might've been a stupid dipshit to all of us, a retarded little runt who thought she was in control ... heck - she was a fraud! She stole my ideas and incorportated them into everything she was, then lied about it. She was the reason why I lost my fame here. Yet - in a sense, I am willing to forgive her. Yes - she should definitely leave, but I think we should be able to find it in our hearts to stop bullying her around for what she's done, in her last minutes. If she wants to be a little fucktard, let her. By pointing out her faults, not only are we cracking her mentality further, but we are letting her gain attention. Truly - ignorance is the best punishment, non? ~Renke Renke, she really didn't steal your ideas... We're not bullying her at all. Nocturnal, are you serious? You just claimed you're immune to poison. That was ''venom I just injected into your bloodstream'', not poison. You created that canon when you and I roleplayed on FLaB. Remember how you mentioned to me that no one could be immune to chimera venom, and that there was no known cure for it? You're dying. In fact, I'm counting you as already dead. Thank you, Elsa and Thorin, for protecting me from that unoriginal scythe that she stole from Kurrow. You're dying, Valiantis... I pity you because you have to come up with a new power or ability every moment to avoid death. Even the most powerful people must accept defeat. ═Kaosu It takes a lot to make me hate someone. Sure, I might get pissed off, but that lasts, then I'm back to my normal, cheerful(?) self. I don't hate Nocturnal, I just don't like her. She's annoying, and she disobeys the order of the leader of a legion she's not even in. No, we're not bullying her, Renke, because we're not saying stupidly unnecessary things towards her over and over again. That is the definition of 'bullying'. We're simply telling her to leave, and if she does it'll all be over, but she's just making this worse for herself. So be it, you reap what you sow. ~Aquila Oh look, someone deleted my message <3 And guess who. Someone who has maturity. Nocturnal... I read what you said to Dapple. Why the hell ''would you bring race into this? Also, all of those unoriginal insults are actually not intimidating in the slightest, to let you know. All you did was spam "fuck". It didn't even make any sense. Wait a moment... You said "slut"? I have lost all the respect I had left for you... You're no better than Sacha to bring stupid sexual insults into a regular argument. You don't care if everyone hates you, though. You don't care about ''anything. For all I care, you can go die in a hole, you rich insolent bastard. ═Kaosu Oh snap.-Kurrow Ok lmao I have to like pull this out, just because you have no idea how- oh my god I am glad I recorded my laugh. I'm just wasting my time with these people, do you agree, Helion? Flipping dead here.-Kurrow This Legion is dying... ═Kaosu Unfortunatly so. And it is difficult to rebuild a group as large as the Legion. ~Arija It's because Renke isn't here to complete the Duelis Games match... *sigh* ~Aquila Sigh... I've been depreived of roleplay lately, besides ShadowClan. Glad they're active again. I hope the Legion is, too. ═Vex No, we're waiting on Renke. The battle will be cancelled if she doesn't continue soon. ~Aquila